<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>join hands by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656821">join hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, M/M, ainda são adolescentes, fofinho só, muitas video-chamadas, primeira vez dando as mãos, soft, webamigos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:13:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nós podemos fazer isso se você quiser” Atsumu estava alguns passos a frente de Kiyoomi assim mordendo seu lábio esperando a resposta</p>
<p>“Isso o que?” Sakusa o questionou confuso</p>
<p>“Mãos”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>join hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>presente de aniversario para minha gatinha himmel te amo é nois só sucesso voa mlk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sakusa e Atsumu já estavam no último ano da escola e como previsível foram convidados para o acampamento juvenil, desde do ano passado conversavam por mensagens, demorou para Sakusa realmente se abrir e entrar de vez nessa amizade com Miya, começou com trocas de mensagens, partiu para ligações onde 90% era Atsumu reclamando de algo que Osamu havia feito ou como era difícil ser capitão da equipe, Sakusa dizia que era super fácil ser capitão já que praticamente todo seu trabalho era feito por Komori, as ligações avançaram para vídeos-chamada, estudavam juntos podendo assistir um ao outro copiando a matéria, Sakusa era incrivelmente bom em física e química e surpreendentemente ruim em interpretação de texto e literatura o que por coincidência era o total oposto de Atsumu então assim passavam noites ajudando um ao outro a estudar, Miya achava satisfatório a forma tão delicada e sutil que Kiyoomi escrevia, suas letras eram tão retinhas que pareciam ter sido feitas por uma máquina, Sakusa nunca admitirá mas ria sempre que Osamu passava aleatoriamente pelo quarto e fazia questão de dar algum tapa no irmão, Atsumu brigava com ele dizendo que estava o envergonhando, obviamente Osamu nem ligava. Um dia Atsumu teve a ideia de passearem juntos, iniciaram uma vídeo-chamada, cada um em sua cidade, decidiram ir em alguma sorveteria, Sakusa achava vergonhoso estar sentado sozinho numa sorveteria comendo algum sorvete colorido e com desenho de bichinhos enquanto conversava com o seu celular, Atsumu odiou o fato de que as sorveteria de Tóquio eram muito mais chiques que as de Hyogo mas fez questão de ir em todos os pontos turísticos para mostrar para Sakusa como a cidade era legal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Olhe esse chaveiro da Kobe Port Tower, vou comprar um para você" Atsumu mostrava animado tudo que havia numa loja de lembrancinhas qualquer que havia próximo a Kobe Port Tower </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Terei que te comprar um chaveiro da Torre de Tóquio então" Atsumu conseguiu perceber os olhos de Sakusa mudarem indicando que ele estava sorrindo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Os dias seguiram nesse mesmo esquema, algumas vezes Atsumu ligava para Sakusa durante o treino extra para Sakusa avaliar se ele estava fazendo algo de errado, ele era melhor do que Miya nas recepções então era bom ouvir sua opinião, Atsumu dizia que não mostraria suas novas jogadas para Kiyoomi não as conhecer caso jogassem juntos no Nacional.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sabe que eu derrotaria você conhecendo suas jogadas atrevidas ou não” Sakusa já estava em sua casa quando Atsumu saiu de seu treino extra, estava preparando alguma coisa para comer de café da tarde deixando o celular apoiado na parede do balcão</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Só nos seus sonhos” Atsumu riu convencido enquanto terminava de beber seu refrigerante “O que está comendo?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Omelete e salada de frutas, algo saudável diferente de você Miya” Sakusa levantou seu prato mostrando para a câmera sua refeição</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh me perdoe senhor saudável, estava com vontade de tomar um refrigerante, Kita-san não pode nem sonhar que estou bebendo isso” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vou achar alguma rede social dele para contar seu segredinho” Sorriu de maneira sádica enfiando uma enorme garfada de omelete em sua boca.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boa sorte, ele não responde nem o grupo do time faz uma semana imagina um desconhecido então” Atsumu riu fraco e Sakusa não notou quando foi que começou a sorrir vendo como Miya estava tão lindo com seus cabelos ainda bagunçados do treino, sua pele parecendo ouro quando o sol batia sobre ela ou como seu sorriso parecia brilhar mais do que o próprio sol “Tudo bem?” Atsumu notou o silêncio que Kiyoomi fazia </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Está sim, só me distrai” Sorriu envergonhado tentando tampar suas bochechas coradas com o copo de suco</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Acabei de chegar em casa omi, conversamos depois” Miya abriu o portão de sua casa, sorriu para a câmera e mandou um beijo para a mesma</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Até depois Miya” Sakusa sorriu fraco antes de desligar a chamada</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quando os Nacionais chegaram foi a primeira vez que viram um ao outro pessoalmente depois do acampamento, como não jogariam no primeiro dia estavam lá somente para assistir.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Atsumu, 15:21</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Onde seu time está sentado? Vamos nos encontrar omiii ♡´･ᴗ･`♡</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Omi-kun, 15:22</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Estamos na ala B, perto de uns bebedouros, me encontre lá e por favor não se perca no ginásio </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Atsumu, 15:22</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eu não sou estupido Omi, te encontro em alguns minutos ( ˘ ³˘)♥︎</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Atsumu, 15:28</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tem duas áreas com bebedouro na ala B você me odeia né (ง'̀-'́)ง</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Omi-kun, 15:28</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um pouco :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Omi-kun, 15:29</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Estou te vendo, fique parado aí</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu ficava ainda mais lindo no uniforme pessoalmente, a cor vermelha combinava tanto com sua pele, estava parado no meio do corredor alternando seu olhar para a quadra e para seu celular esperando alguma mensagem. Ele era com certeza uma das pessoas mais bonitas que Sakusa já havia visto em sua vida. Estavam envergonhados próximos um ao outro afinal a amizade havia se formado virtualmente.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm aqui está o chaveiro que havia comprado pra você” Atsumu retirou de seu bolso dois pequenos chaveiros da Kobe Port Tower, as bochechas de Miya estavam levemente avermelhadas combinando com sua jaqueta</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Muito obrigado Miya, eu comprei os da Torre de Tóquio também” Sakusa sorriu envergonhado antes de pegar o chaveiro de dentro do bolso de sua jaqueta, prendeu os que havia ganhado de Atsumu no zíper de sua bolsa</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eles são lindos, obrigado” Atsumu sorriu de maneira tão lindo que Kiyoomi jurava poder desmaiar “Quer assistir o jogo? Quem ganhar essa partida vai jogar contra meu time amanhã e eu tenho iogurte” Atsumu mostrou orgulhoso sua sacola com o doce </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu aceito pelo iogurte” Sakusa sorriu fraco e acompanhou Miya até uma das cadeiras para se sentarem</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu sabia que Kiyoomi gostava de iogurte de banana então fez questão de comprar deste sabor para ele, Sakusa era sempre a pessoa mais focada durante jogos, seja na quadra ou apenas assistindo então não entendi porque só conseguia se focar no brilho dos olhos de Atsumu ou no bigode de iogurte que havia formado nele, Sakusa já quase conseguia sentir suas bochechas aquecerem quando Miya o olhou sorrindo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Karasuno é um time interessante, espero que eles ganhem, não acha?” Atsumu perguntou animado o olhando</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm sim, com certeza” Sakusa nem sequer sabia qual dos times era Karasuno </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O jogo seguiu tranquilamente, Kiyoomi depois de um certo tempo conseguiu entender quais eram os times e realmente prestar atenção no jogo, Atsumu adorava pontuar tudo que percebia de cada time normalmente ocasionando em uma discussão com Sakusa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karasuno acabou realmente ganhando, Miya ficou feliz, ele queria jogar contra Tobio e principalmente entender o tão ousado time da Karasuno</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu tenho que ir já, Komori está me procurando” Kiyoomi falou notando as diversas mensagens de seu primo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok omi, nós nos vemos amanhã, não perca meu jogo <em>vou fazer 10 pontos de saque só para você</em>” Atsumu sorriu dando uma pequena piscadela para Sakusa antes de se afastarem, logo que Kiyoomi andava em direção aonde seu time estava, não resistindo a segurar o chaveiro que Atsumu havia o dado deixando um sorriso bobo escapar de seus lábios</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakusa assistiu o jogo da Inarizaki, Atsumu marcou dez pontos de saque e fazia questão de acenar para Kiyoomi logo em seguida deixando claro que aqueles eram pra eles, Komori fingiu não notar todo o rosto de Sakusa se avermelhar com aquilo ou Sakusa comemorando após Atsumu fazer um levantamento incrível.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>Kiyoomi não esperava ver a Inarizaki perder</em>, era um dos times favoritos ao primeiro lugar perdendo para um time desconhecido, Sakusa se sentia frustrado e nem sabia porque</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vamos procurar o resto do time” Kiyoomi apertou sua bolsa no ombro já se distanciando de seu primo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Não quer falar antes com seu amigo loirinho?” Riu fraco quando finalmente alcançou Kiyoomi</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ele perdeu o jogo, não deve estar no clima para conversar com ninguém" Sakusa suspirou cansado e pegou seu celular de seu bolso</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Omi-kun, 10:03</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sinto muito pelo jogo, você jogou bem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Omi-kun, 10:03</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nos falamos depois </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Atsumu, 10:34</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Está tudo bem omi, boa sorte no seu jogo </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>Itachiyama perdeu da mesma maneira que a Inarizaki</em>, um time favorito perdendo para um qualquer no primeiro dia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Atsumu, 11:12</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Acho que nós nos vemos no ano que vem Omi </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Omi-kun, 11:13</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>É, acho que sim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E então logo já estavam em suas casas novamente, faziam chamadas de vídeo quase todos os dias até mesmo durante madrugadas que Sakusa não conseguia dormir, por mais que ele insistisse em Atsumu ir descansar e deixá-lo lidar com sua dificuldade de dormir sozinho, ele ainda não podia negar que se tornava mais fácil pegar no sono ouvindo a voz rouca e a risada frouxa de Atsumu. Continuaram passeando “juntos” resultando em diversos elogios sempre que Miya via Kiyoomi com uma roupa diferente do uniforme da Itachiyama ou pijamas</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Você fica lindo sem parecer um bananão” Atsumu riu baixo assim que Sakusa atendeu a chamada e pode ver como mais uma vez ele estava lindo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sabe você pode me elogiar sem ofender minha escola” Sakusa curvou as sobrancelhas para baixo ignorando a risada de Atsumu</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh me perdoe Omi, você está tão lindo quanto estava ontem e estará ainda mais lindo amanhã” Atsumu falou como se fosse um poeta dramático e pode perceber que Sakusa estava corado e tentando esconder isso <em>“Você fica lindo vermelho também, deveria vir pra Inarizaki</em>” Miya sorriu envergonhado deixando um riso baixo ocorrer quando notou que Kiyoomi se escondeu da câmera </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pare de falar besteira” Sakusa se xingou mentalmente quando sua voz falhou mais do que deveria e tentou ao máximo ignorar o sorriso cínico de Miya “Você disse que queria me mostrar um lugar legal, onde vamos?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Abriu um restaurante novo aqui, é de comida mexicana ou algo assim” Atsumu disse animado caminhando até fora de sua casa “Nunca comi nada que não fosse japonês ou italiano”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Que paladar refinado Miya” Sakusa sorriu fraco antes de pôr uma máscara nova</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Samu diz que eu tenho paladar infantil mas ele que come demais” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Talvez os dois” Sakusa sorriu fraco por trás da máscara enquanto caminhava em busca de algum restaurante que gostasse</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu passou a elogiar Sakusa com mais frequência, mesmo que estivesse somente usando pijamas, apenas para poder ver o rosto inteiro de Kiyoomi se avermelhar, <em>conseguia ficar ainda mais bonito assim</em>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os dias seguiram dessa mesma maneira por um longo período, até mesmo haviam se arrumado por vídeo-chamada quando iriam para a formatura dos seus agora antigos terceiranistas, Sakusa fingiu não notar que Atsumu estava emocionado para se despedir de seus colegas de time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Atsu, 16:54</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omiii me diz que você também foi chamado pro acampamento juvenil de novo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Omi-kun, 16:57</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hm sim, eu e Motoya, por que?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Atsu, 16:57</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poderemos finalmente nos rever de novo </span>
  <span>♡＾▽＾♡</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Omi-kun, 16:58</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era previsível que te chamassem mesmo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Atsu, 16:59</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não quero que você elogie minha habilidade, quero que você comemore que irá poder me ver de novo </span>
  <span>(；⌣̀_⌣́)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Omi-kun, 16:59</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pare com essas carinhas KKKKKKK </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Omi-kun, 17:00</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Estou animado para te ver também</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Atsumu não pode resistir a sorrir diante da mensagem.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arrumaram suas mochilas para a viagem juntos, Sakusa não conseguia resistir a rir quando Atsumu insistia em dizer que Osamu ia morrer de saudades dele mesmo depois que ganhava algum soco em seu braço</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Não esqueça de pôr meias Atsumu” Kiyoomi dobrou suas meias e as guardou na mochila</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Não esqueça de suas cuecas então” Atsumu riu baixo enfiando um punhado de meia na bolsa</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pare de falar de cuecas Miya, que vergonha” Sakusa falou com desgosto tampando a câmera para guardar suas cuecas dentro da mochila</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Não tenha vergonha de suas cuecas Omi mesmo se elas estejam furadas e velhas” Atsumu gargalhou alto quando notou o olhar de desgosto que Sakusa o dava</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Minhas cuecas são novas e perfeitas Atsumu mas não vou te mostrar nenhuma” Sakusa começou a dobrar suas roupas ignorando o sorriso travesso de Miya</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Omi-kun, 09:23</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Estou saindo de casa agora, já está no trem?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Atsu, 09:23</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Já estou chegando em Tóquio, ansioso para me ver omiii?</span>
  <span> (*￣з￣)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Omi-kun, 09:24</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>nah</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Atsu, 09:24</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eu sei que está com saudades de mim, não minta para si mesmo omi</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Omi-kun, 09:24</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vou te bloquear</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Atsu, 09:25</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pode me bloquear, eu ainda estarei no mesmo quarto que você</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ver Atsumu desta vez causou sensações novas no peito de Kiyoomi, ver Atsumu fez o coração de Sakusa bater de maneiras que não sabia que poderia, ver Atsumu sorrindo e indo em sua direção fez o rosto de Sakusa corar rapidamente, podia ouvir Komori rir do seu lado mas preferiu ignorá-lo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Omi você está ainda mais lindo do da última vez que nos vimos” Atsumu abriu um enorme sorriso se aproximando para dar um abraço em Kiyoomi, Miya envolveu seus braços em torno da cintura do moreno sentindo o mesmo abraçar seu pescoço, Sakusa torceu fortemente para que Atsumu não notasse que suas mãos estavam trêmulas </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Olá também Miya-kun” Komori sorriu cínico, como sempre fazia com Sakusa, os fazendo se soltarem do braço um do outro</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Motoya-kun você também está lindo fique tranquilo” Atsumu riu baixo notando Komori revirar seus olhos e nem percebeu o olhar incomodado de Sakusa</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Atsu, 19:43</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omi onde você está?? O jantar já foi servido pare de tomar banho e venha jantar comigo!!!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Omi-kun, 19:44</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não apresse meu banho Miya, eu já estou indo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Atsu, 19:44</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Separei a melhor mesa para nós </span>
  <span>(ღ˘⌣˘ღ) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Assim que Sakusa adentrou o refeitório pode notar que Atsumu estava sentado numa mesa no canto do salão, bebia alegremente um suco de caixinha e logo sorriu abertamente quando viu Kiyoomi se aproximar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vamos pegar o jantar” Atsumu se levantou acompanhando Sakusa até o local onde estava o jantar “Comprei aquele chá da máquina de venda que você gosta” Atsumu sorriu fraco enquanto começavam a se servir</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obrigado Atsu” Sakusa falou baixo mas ainda num tom que Miya pode ouvir e esta então foi a primeira vez que Sakusa viu Atsumu corar apenas com um apelido</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Comeram em silêncio apenas curtindo a presença um do outro, Sakusa sentia seu rosto praticamente queimar sempre que Atsumu o olhava sorrindo, Miya era tão lindo, tão cheiroso, tão apaixonante. Não demorou para seus pratos estarem vazios e continuarem apenas sentados esperando Atsumu terminar sua ligação com seu irmão</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Já está com saudades de Osamu bebezão?” Sakusa riu cinicamente assim que Atsumu desligou a chamada com um olhar triste</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ele que está com saudades de mim” Atsumu disse convencido ignorando a risada que Sakusa deu “Sua risada é uma graça” Miya sorriu fraco enquanto se levantava e notava as bochechas de Kiyoomi corando “Vamos voltar para o quarto, quero por meu pijama e assistir alguma coisa”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deixaram os pratos na cozinha não esquecendo de agradecer a cozinheira pelo delicioso jantar, Sakusa avisou para Komori que já iria para o quarto e tentou ao máximo não se irritar com Motoya o dizendo para não beijar até tarde pois teriam treino cedo, agradeceu mentalmente que Atsumu estava longe e acabou nem ouvindo o comentário </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakusa se questionou se realmente queria beijar Atsumu, saber como era a sensação de seus lábios juntos, se eles eram tão macios quanto pareciam, ok talvez Sakusa quisesse mesmo assim mas nunca teria coragem de avançar qualquer passo na relação</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quer assistir algum filme?” Atsumu começou a caminhar em direção aos dormitórios ao lado de Kiyoomi</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm não estou com muito sono então pode ser” Sakusa sorriu fraco para Miya o vendo fazer o mesmo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sabe eu senti falta de te ver pessoalmente, você fica ainda mais bonito” Atsumu disse baixo abaixando seu olhar para não demonstrar seu rosto corado</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu também senti sua falta, você é lindo pessoalmente” Sua voz falhou no final fazendo Atsumu rir baixinho pensando no quão adorável Kiyoomi era</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Um silêncio confortável se instalou no restante do caminho, caminhavam lado a lado imersos em suas pequenas bolhas até que um pequeno atrito a fez explodir, suas mãos roçando rapidamente quase como se fossem juntá-las, rapidamente ambos afastaram suas mãos desviando o olhar para evitar que não se vissem tão vermelhos e nervosos, a respiração de Sakusa quase parecia irregular já com seu peito subindo e descendo rápido demais </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Desculpa” Atsumu sussurrou ainda evitando olhar para Kiyoomi mas qualquer um podia notar sua voz falhar de nervoso</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tudo bem” Sakusa murmurou baixo tentando regular sua respiração, estavam sozinhos parados no meio do corredor, perto dos dormitórios mas ainda parecia tão longe, os segundos pareciam ter virado horas e nada parecia mais fazer sentido “Foi só um toque sem querer” Kiyoomi disse fraco acariciando a palma de sua mão</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm sim” Atsumu concordou nervoso voltando a caminhar na frente de Sakusa</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O silêncio retornou enquanto voltavam a caminhar mas não durou muito tempo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nós podemos fazer isso se você quiser” Atsumu estava alguns passos a frente de Kiyoomi assim mordendo seu lábio esperando a resposta</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isso o que?” Sakusa o questionou confuso</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mãos”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O que?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>“Nossas mãos sabe”</em> Atsumu parou ao lado de Sakusa balançando para frente e para trás mantendo seu olhar fixo em seus pés</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Atsumu formule frases mais sabe entendíveis" Kiyoomi abaixou seu rosto tentando olhar nos olhos de Miya</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Juntar nossas mãos sabe” Atsumu murmurou baixo corando de orelha a orelha</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>“Você quer andar de mãos dadas?”</em> Sakusa perguntou confuso já sentindo seu coração se incendiar dentro de seu peito</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm talvez, se você quiser” Atsumu começou a brincar com seus dedos para disfarçar o nervosismo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, eu quero” Sakusa praticamente sussurrou mantendo um sorriso nervoso em seu rosto, suas bochechas pintadas num tom rosado e suas mãos já trêmulas, Atsumu arregalou seus olhos surpreso mas logo sorriu fraco </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu limpou o suor de suas mãos e lentamente a aproximou das mãos de Kiyoomi, enquanto as mãos de Miya suavam, as de Sakusa tremiam levemente, encostou suas mãos as deixando assim por um tempo, ambos estavam vermelhos praticamente por inteiro, demorou mais do que deveria para Atsumu finalmente envolver seus dedos juntos aos de Sakusa, de início Kiyoomi se manteve em choque deixando sua mão ainda aberta mas depois de sentir uma leve carícias em seus dedos fez logo questão de envolver seus dedos sobre a mão de Miya também. Ficaram por um tempo em silêncio observando suas mãos dadas, o tremor na mão de Kiyoomi já estava sendo controlado pelo calor da mão de Atsumu, abriam suas bocas tentando dizer algo mas nenhum som saía deles, suas bochechas ainda estavam avermelhadas e seus batimentos cardíacos confusos. A mão de Atsumu era tão macia como havia imaginado, parecia que havia agarrado um punhado de algodão.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm vamos?” Atsumu disse fraco ainda acariciando o dedão de Kiyoomi</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok” Sakusa concordou nervoso voltando a acompanhar Miya até os dormitórios com suas mãos dadas, não resistiam a sorrir vendo suas mãos balançando juntas enquanto caminhavam, era tudo tão delicado e lindo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Já no dormitório e com seus pijamas, deitaram-se cada um em seu fúton lado a lado assistindo alguma animação boba que Atsumu havia achado, dividiam um fone de ouvido, por baixo da coberta que usavam, ainda mantinham suas mãos juntas, mesmo quando já haviam pegado no sono decidiram não solta-las </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Quando acordaram descobriram que Komori havia tirado diversas fotos e ficou rindo por horas dos dois juntos)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>